Saressian Calendar
Saressian Calendar, also known as Andronan Calendar, was the calendar used in the region of Saressia since at least the Andronan Golden Era. It was heavily influenced by Andronan culture and religion. The Madri influence was practically null. After invading, the Madri ended up by adopting it, although they still preserve a few holidays from their culture. Just like most cultures, it calculates the time based on the regular cycles of the moon. In Saressia, and most specifically in some of the Ancient city-states, several sages and religious leaders started to calculate time from other celestial bodies. Even though the study of astronomy and astrology gained a huge importance in arcane and religious studies, these became commonly just ignored when measuring time, for being too impractical. Months The calendar has twelve months, each one starting in New Moon (Nea). They have exactly thirty days. The first, fourth, seventh and tenth months have the name of the deities linked to the respective season of the year. Spring month is in honour to Syria; summer is in honour to Helios; autumn is in honour to Modora, and winter is in honour to Xanat. Before the season months, people honour the preparation for each season. These are usually the months of many holidays, in anticipation to the season beginnings. Linguistically, these months are signed by adding Te before the season month name. In the same fashion, there are post-season months. They have the preposition Pos added before the month name. The year starts in Syriantas, with spring season. Moons The moon cycles are regular and take exactly one month. The beginning of the month is always New Moon. Full Moon always occurs on the fifteenth day of each month. For this reason, the 15th is called Luna, and the 1st is called Nea. The first day of Syriantas, for example, is called Nea Syria. Most people count the days by pivoting around the moons. For example, the 17th of the summer month would 2nd after Luna Helia. The 30th of the spring month would be day before 'Nea Possyria'. From the first month of the year we have: * Luna Syria * Luna Possyria * Luna Tehelia * Luna Helia * Luna Poshelia * Luna Temodora * Luna Modora * Luna Posmodora * Luna Texanat * Luna Xanat * Luna Poxanat * Luna Tesyria Weeks There are no lunar weeks, as months are regular. However, every seventh day brings Atros day. Atros is a shiny celestial body that passes by every seven days. It is commonly associated with magic. Some people may refer to dates as, for example, the first Atros of Syriantas, but these usually required context. Fortuna Another celestial body that shows up irregularly is Fortuna. Scholars were not yet able to determine if there is a regular cycle in Fortuna's path, and therefore they cannot calculate when there are Fortuna days. These are of great druidic importance. Mostly, Fortuna can show for three or just two days. More rarely, it can go up to four days, and extremely rarely only one day.